


Warden Troubles

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix It, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Rogue Hawke (Dragon Age), Time Travel, Warden Male Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Hawke wakes up and he knows things are different. He is not dealing with crazed Templars or Blood Mages. He is certainly not in his relatively well off Estate, and he is not regretting trusting a possessed mage as his lover.In fact, if he had any doubts of forgetting a new adventure, well the fact that he's sleeping beside a Grey Warden is pretty indicative. He doesn't even want to know why he's here. But he might as well figure out what's going on.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Warden Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you've had a couple of real shit days?
> 
> Write, and write, and write.
> 
> Enjoy~<3
> 
> (I can't promise but I'm trying to finish some words on my other wips, I know I make a lot but, just sort of whatever I feel like writing at the time tbh)

Hawke wakes up and he knows things are different. He is not dealing with crazed Templars or Blood Mages. He is certainly not in his relatively well off Estate, and he is not regretting trusting a possessed mage as his lover.

In fact, if he had any doubts of forgetting a new adventure, well the fact that he's sleeping beside a Grey Warden is pretty indicative. He doesn't even want to know why he's here. But he might as well figure out what's going on.

"Ah, Hawke, awake at last." The man says, and he has a rather deep voice, his eyes glimmering darkly in the campfire. The light of the sun is barely shining on the horizon.

"Yes." Hawke says slowly, and carefully checks the mana around them. He doesn't feel anything off--except for the gross taint of darkspawn, he doesn't have a perfect formula yet (memorized thankfully, with all his notes or he would have to start fresh wherever he is here), but certainly good enough to ease the man's suffering. Even a glance and Hawke knows this Warden is close to his end. "I seem to have slept hard, where are we again?" He asks, picking his words delicately. Mages not remembering is a signal beacon and Hawke doesn't know how this man views mages.

"Ah, it must have been quite a rough moment, being outted as a mage to save your sister. I am Duncan and I took you in to avoid issue." Duncan says with an almost friendly smile.

 _Almost_ , because Hawke has spent years with Varric, and even before that learning the smuggling trade. He's not proficient as a rogue, but he's halfway decent, preferring bow or dagger over staff most days, and some skill at stealth; and he _knows_ what that smile is. A charade.

"Thank you for conscripting me," Hawke says sombrely. It's not like he hadn't heard the rumors of his cousin back once upon a time. He hopes the cousin is not injured or dead now. For time to shift this way and that, it's not natural but something Hawke will have to consider away from prying eyes.

"Of course, it was your determination to protect your sibling that proved you would be Warden material." Duncan nods at the horizon, "I recommend eating your breakfast quickly. We are almost at Ostagar. Where you will meet your other Grey Warden recruits and be inducted."

Ah, yes, the darkspawn blood. Hawke barely refrains from grimacing in disgust. He is certainly _not_ tainting his body with that, healing magic is enough to sense dark spawn taint, and it's also how he's killed Darkspawn with as much ease as his Warden companions in the past...future? He doesn't want to think on it just yet.

Instead, Hawke does as told and quickly eats his meal, though it's not much, it isn't _bad_. Whatever funds or not that the Wardens have, it's not bad compared to what Hawke and his family had to eat while dealing with that awful first year of Kirkwall.

  
  


  
  


Traveling with a Warden is...rather boring. Oh, Hawke is able to ask probing questions (He's thankful for Isabella, Varric and Sebastian's tutelage every day) but the information he gets isn't much that he didn't know already.

A few tidbits at least; that there is a decent cache of weapons and money in certain locations. Hawke _would_ be concerned by the fact Duncan just gives the information away, if it wasn't for the fact he knows exactly what happens to Wardens that try to flee. His cousin might have been much more lenient, but it's not like they never sent letters to eachother after the War. He had known about Duncan's...actions during the Ritual.

Eventually they reach Ostigar and Hawke doesn't have to send his magical senses too far out to know his brother is not here. He's thankful, not sure how the changed circumstances would effect his brother's life, and does not want to think of him dying because of him.

"Ah Duncan! And the New Recruit!" King... Hawke doesn't actually remember his name, says brightly. Waiting at the entrance.

Hawke has to wonder how the King hasn't been killed before. Being out and about like this? Especially outside of the Capital is just asking for trouble. Even if the man is...Hawke would guess some type of Warrior, it's not the best idea to be without escort. Who knows if the guards even are loyal, or the same guards that were there this morning.

"Ah, it is an Honor that King Cailan himself would meet us at the gate." Duncan is admittedly good at speaking noble. He flatters the King and tries steering him away from full out suicide.

Saving the King is certainly not something Hawke _wants_ to do, but he's not the leader of their merry band in the...past (Hawke's heart pangs because he's filled with a certainty he doesn't like that the magic he would need to find his way back would be something he could not accomplish alone, or quickly) just for his good looks, and he decides with a grimace he will have to make sure the King survives. If only to get back to his family a little quicker.

"At least no one's died here." Hawke says and gets two confused looks.

"Quite a fellow, you have here Duncan." The King laughs nervously.

"Yes, yes he is." Duncan sighs. The same sigh he's given every time Hawke says something strange.

Hawke gives a cheerful grin. Ah, he forgot how much he loved exasperating others. The last year hasn't exactly been fun adventures and laughter. This might not be too bad. At least his family is alive here and now. He might even save his cousin from ever having to almost die. Or having awkward sex with a witch of the wilds. Hawke shivers and follows the two dutifully into Ostigar.

_Just wait, Varric, Fenris, Bethany, Carver, and the rest of you sodding lot. I will make sure this, whatever it is, saves you all from your pain._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos are all lovely.
> 
> As an aside;
> 
> Amal is a long standing reader since the age of thirteen; he/him pronouns, he loves anything to do with fantasy and sci fi as long as it's not painfully heteronormative/albiest/homophobic/intentionally very dark/gritty. He also has a ridiculously needy pup by the name of Little Bear.
> 
> Most important thought process behind Amal's motivation is to do as much good in the world as he can before he meets Anubis.
> 
> You can find more of Amal's silliness/writing at;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~All the love friendlies.


End file.
